The present invention generally relates to fasteners for wearing apparel. More specifically this invention relates to adjustable fasteners for children's wearing apparel having shoulder straps.
The invention of this disclosure is most suitable for use on children's clothing because of the growth spurts experienced by toddlers and young children. The quickly changing height of a growing child often results in clothing becoming too small before it is greatly worn. In response to this pattern many clothing manufacturers provide children's clothing with shoulder straps that can be adjusted to accommodate the varying height of a child. A common adjustable fastener known in the prior art is the clasping type fastener as used on overalls. These fasteners are often made of a metal material which may cause injury to a child during one of their many trips and falls. To adjust children's clothing having buttoned fasteners requires that the button be removed and repositioned at each stage of a child's growth.